Break Another Mirror: Keeping It Down
by TheRiverIsASong
Summary: Sirens. Werewolves. Vampires. Ghosts. Witches. Anyone could be any of these supernatural beings. What happens when one happens to enroll in your school? -On Hold


**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf the show, the actors, and the actresses belong to Jeff Davis along with MTV's producers and other's.**

**Author's Note: This story takes place a week after season three, episode twelve.**

**Introduction: **

Sirens.

Werewolves.

Vampires.

Ghosts.

Witches.

Believe it or not, these supernatural beings exist and one of them could be your next door neighbor. You wouldn't know if your science teacher was a witch, or if your social studies teacher was a werewolf. You know that new Spanish teacher everyone is talking about? She is a siren. What about that baby that wakes you up every morning, crying for their mother? The baby died of cancer and is a ghost. That twenty year old woman has had the same face for three hundred years. She is a vampire.

Those sounds you hear aren't human.

Those people you see aren't human.

Everything you know isn't human.

Suddenly your whole vision of the supernatural twists and turns into something you can not simply believe.

Those are the only supernatural beings that Spencer Montgomery has came across.

And Spencer is a vampire, stuck at the face of a seventeen year old female since the 1500's.

Spencer was born on December twenty-sixth in the year fifteen hundred and around fifteen seventeen, she was bitten by a vampire, who then broke her neck, leaving her to have a simple way out of life, only to be sucked back in when, moments later, she comes back to life.

She now lives out, over five hundred years old, traveling across the planet, visiting here and there, but never staying long enough for a relationship.

Being a vampire is a curse- you watch your loved ones and the ones you cared for shrivel up and die.

You may think being immortal is a dream come true, but you have never been a vampire before, and you will never want to.

After Spencer's story and vision on being a vampire, you should be convinced not to become one, but it's not like anyone control's who and what you become.

Did Spencer forget to mention the hunters?

Sirens; their hunter's are called beasts, taking them out on sight, trained to not fall under the siren's charm and or spell.

Werewolves; their hunter's are simply called hunters, but they do one hell of a hunt, not to mention they are the only hunter's who have a code- _We hunt those who hunt us._

Vampires; their hunter's are called slayers, with their motto- _Shoot first, ask questions later._

Ghosts; their hunter's are called paranormal investigators, them ridding the land of ghosts, trapping your soul in a dark place.

Witches; their hunter's are called saviors, banishing the witches by doing the olden style of burning the witches alive, then spreading the ashes of the witches across the ocean and land.

You still think becoming one of these paranormal beings is better than being human and alive?

Never ask Spencer what happened to Mary, but, the rumor is that Mary, who was a witch, was tortured, cut in half, burned alive, and letting her ashes fly across America.

Mary always did want to see America, and now her soul is.

The reason the spread your ashes across the lands and oceans is for you to not become a ghost, letting you be pulled from the universe and into a darkness, almost like you were being sucked into a repeated hell, left there for eternity.

Moving away from Mary, let's move onto the hell that is Spencer's life.

She has had the same name and face for centuries, no questions asked.

One year she spent her life being her older sister, Cassandra, as she could be her twin sister. She decided that it wasn't her, changing back to Spencer, her old self.

Her having her mother's name for her middle name, it being Rosanna, had saddened her due to the fact that her mother had died hundreds of years ago, her still being alive. Sometimes she would wonder what her family and friends were, but her attention span was simply a minute long.

If Spencer needed to make up a name due to the fact of her name dating back to five hundred years ago, she'd say her name was Ross Montgomery.

It threw the suspicion off trail for the time being.

She remembered almost getting caught for having the same exact name of a woman back in the 1500's, but who would believe that the woman currently alive is the same woman from back in time?

Surely not anyone human.

If he had evidence, as in her face being in an photo back then, then he would be seriously screwed.

Spencer would never take a photo with anyone due to the fact that she doesn't like her picture being taken.

There were cameras back then, but the chances of Spencer being in most of them was simply no.

Maybe a few, but never enough for pure evidence.

Beacon Hills, California, you will have a new person if your town, and this person will be something new.

**Author's Note: Yes, I do realize this chapter is a bit short, and is like one of my other stories, but I didn't like that one. The beginning, I mean. It was absolutely terrible and horrifying to read. This one will be much on the plot of my other one- it being updated once or twice a week, more than 4,000 words, possible Scott/OC, Stiles/OC, or, my new idea, Derek/OC. And yes, I do realize Derek had left Beacon Hills after episode twelve of season three, but what if he came back because Deucalion was making chaos more than ever? **

**Remember- feedback, reviews, follows, and favorites will be accepted. Any questions or feedback that you need to ask me personally, don't be afraid to PM me and I will answer. If you ask questions in a review, I will also answer. Thank you for taking another shot in the dark at a story.**

**Thank you, once again, in case you forgot me saying thank you. Also, suggestions will be accepted and thought through. Thanks, thanks, thanks.**

**Thank you.**

**Okay, I am done, now.**

**Thank you.**

**Just one more. Okay, done.**


End file.
